


Motivation

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You know Adam and you've been friends for quite a while but he never gets the signal you send his way so you this time you make extra effort to make him finally notice what you're trying to show him.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“Bye.” You smile while standing by your door. Adam is leaving your apartment for tonight. He only came over after one of his jobs and stayed long enough for you to make him dinner. Adam is not a fan of making food and he usually eats some half made crap so when opportunity occurs you always make him a homemade meal.   
“Bye. I’ll call you once I’m home.” He promises but remains standing with a smile on his lips while he looks at you. He has a bag in his hand filled with his equipment and one heavy camera is hanging from his neck, but he still can’t just go without burning your face into his memory.  
You watch him for a while until you can’t help but start chuckling, trying not to start laughing.  
“Can you please stop staring at me and just go? I have dishes to wash.” You say and Adam shrugs, still with that same smile.  
“What if I don’t want to go?” He asks cheesily and you snort, then start pushing him through your door.  
“Just go before your neck gets bruised or something.” You say with a smile because you are a little bit worried about that happening.  
“Alright, alright.” Adam gives you a big smile while stepping back because you push him.  
“Just call me, okay?” You smile lowering your arms and Adam nods.  
“Of course.”  
“Good.” You nod approving his decision and then tip toe kissing him on the lips. “Now go.” You whisper and Adam steals another short kiss, then finally steps to the stairs.  
“Wait for my call.” He adds before turning from you and you just gesture for him to go while laughing. If you had enough rooms for him to make a dark room Adam would move in with you in a second.  
You wait long enough to hear how Adam gets to the first floor and then close the door locking it. With a happy sigh you slightly shake your head and head to the kitchen to do the dishes. After all you weren’t lying.  
While you wash pots and pans you remember how you first met Adam. It was at this terrible bar where new bands can get their first gig. You’re a writer for a local music magazine so you went there to scout for possible new stars and that’s how you met Adam. Apparently his friends were going to play that night and he came to watch. You were sitting by the bar, writing some notes in your notepad when he approached you and offered to buy a drink asking you not to leave before his friend’s bad gets on stage. It was cute and you promised him to stay without mentioning that you’re here with business. By the time the band finally got their time you two forgot it and were talking about everything and nothing. Adam had a camera with him, he wanted to take some pictures of the band, but instead he took pictures of you and asked you on a date the following day.  
It’s been two months already but you feel like you knew Adam your whole life. You have very similar tastes in music and movies and his line of work doesn’t really bother you. Everyone has to eat. And Adam is very good at photography, that you easily admitted once he showed you your pictures of that evening when you first met. The only thing strange in your relationship is that he never let you visit him at his place. Not even once. He often talks how shitty his apartment is and that it’s too dangerous for a beautiful woman like you to be anywhere around that building. He told you that people living there are not very nice and not very high on society steps, so you just agreed that he can visit you whenever he wants. And that became your lifestyle. Since your work is mostly at home writing articles Adam spends a lot of time here too, with you.  
When you’re finally done with dishes you dry your hands with a towel and walk to your living room. You feel like watching a movie so you grab the remote from the table and when you’re about to sit on the couch you glance down. You freeze when you recognize black object as one of Adam’s cameras. You smile and pick it up turning it in your fingers. Sometimes he can be so absentminded it’s surprising he doesn’t lose his own head.  
Suddenly an idea pops into your head. You toss the TV remote on the couch and smirk while looking at the camera.   
You take it to your bedroom and take a picture of yourself, fully clothed. Then you take a picture every time you take something off. You try not to giggle and look sexy in those photos, after all they are for Adam. You almost put the camera away but one last idea strikes you and you take a photo of yourself naked in a very suggestive pose. Finally you just turn the camera off, put it on the dresser and walk into your bathroom. You’re naked already so you’re going to take a bath to relax.  
After you fill the bath with water and get a glass of wine you pick your phone and text Adam saying he left his camera at your place. Before you even climb into the bath he responds that he will come to pick it up tomorrow. You can’t help but chuckle when you imagine his reaction. Yet you shake your head and get into the bath.  
You’ll have to wait.  
________________________________________  
When you hear the doorbell ring you know it’s Adam. He texted that he’s on his way but that he won’t stay for long. When you walk to the door and open it Adam is already smiling.  
“Hello, beautiful.” He steps to you and pulls you into his arms planting a kiss on your lips before you can even answer. You actually have to lean back because you smile too much.  
“Hey there. Let me get your stuff.” You say and Adam unwillingly lets you go. When you go inside he walks in too but doesn’t close the door. He’s really here just to take his camera. “Can’t you stay for a little longer?” You ask loudly from the living room before you walk into your bedroom to get the camera and Adam sighs.  
“I would gladly stay but I need some of the pictures from that camera to be developed until tomorrow. My client is a real fucker when it comes to time, I can’t be even a minute late. Yeah, like pictures are going to save his fucking marriage.” You hear him let out a cynical laugh and you roll your eyes with a smile then finally return to him.  
“Then it’s good your camera was safe here.” You raise an eyebrow while handing him his camera and Adam takes it, then with other hand catches yours before you pull it back and tugs you towards him. You almost fall but manage to stay on your legs by grabbing onto Adam’s shirt.  
“Asshole.” You mutter with a smile and Adam smiles back.  
“Your asshole.” He says then kisses you. He first takes your lower lip between his, then the upper one before licking your lips with the tip of your tongue. You can already feel him getting hard through his jeans. You smile at that.  
“I thought you were leaving.” You mutter against his lips and he smiles, then pecks your lips with his and with a deep, theatrical sigh he steps back letting go of you.  
“Yeah I have though I would rather stay.” He eyes you whole and you smirk then give him a wink.  
“Just go before your headache of a client goes crazy without those photos.” You gently stroke Adam’s cheek and he gets serious for a moment, then smirks to you.  
“We will have to catch up tomorrow.” He eyes you once more then finally turns to the open door.  
“Don’t forget to call me.” You add before he walks out and he glances at you over his shoulder, then smiles and nods.  
“I would never forget to do that.” He promises and then closes your door. You slightly shake your head with a smile on your face and lock the door.  
Now only thing you have to do is wait.  
________________________________________  
When he gets back to his apartment Adam turns on the lights, locks the door and turns on the music, loudly. He always likes to listen to his favorite bands while working and this night is going to be a long one. Not only he has to develop pictures for the client he’s meeting tomorrow but he also has been putting off some other clients as well. Since he already sacrificed a wonderful evening with you he figured he can work late and do what needs to be done.  
Without even taking off his shoes he walks to his dark room and turns camera in his fingers to get the film out. He nods to the beat of the music as he lights up the cigarette and puffs on it for a moment or two before getting the film out. With a lit cigarette in the corner of his lips Adam raises the film to the red light bulb hanging from the ceiling and unrolls the film to take the first look at the pictures. He smiles when he sees that most of them turned out well until he notices something he is sure he never photographed. He frowns and brings the film closer to his eyes but can’t really figure out what he’s seeing.  
“What the fuck…” He mutters and hot ash falls on his chest burning a hole in his T-shirt. “Shit!” He mutters and with one hand he pats the ashes putting it out, then he glances at the film and he knows he has to develop those pictures to really see what’s in them.  
While working Adam smokes more and listens to more music and when he hangs the photos on a line over his head he leaves the dark room to go to his bedroom and change his burned shirt. He figures that he can reward himself with a beer so he goes to his fridge, opens it and ignoring how empty it is he picks a can of beer from a six-pack.  
Adam walks back to the dark room and opens the beer before entering it. For a moment he forgets those mysterious pictures as he murmurs the words of the current song under his breath. He walks by the pictures checking them out and nods every time he finds any that looks satisfactory to him.  
He raises can to his lips and almost drinks but freezes when he finally walks to the first picture with you in it.   
“What…” he mutters confused. He figures maybe you wanted to try out his camera but he quickly dismisses this idea when he walks further and sees other pictures. “Oh wow.” He smiles as he watches you undress in the pictures and he almost drops his beer when he sees the last one. “Holy hell.” He mutters and stares at it for a little longer. He glances at the rest of the photos and he knows he still needs to develop more of them. “Fuck it.” He finally decides, puts his beer on the table and walks out. He turns off the music, the lights and leaves his flat locking the door behind him.  
________________________________________  
You are just out of the shower and wearing your comfortable clothes while you dry your hair with a towel as you hear the doorbell ring. You frown confused. You don’t have that many friends who would show up unannounced so when you walk to the door you feel suspicious. Considering how late it is it’s not going to be some salesman offering you to buy a vacuum cleaner or something.  
As you lean to the peephole you are ready to ignore whoever is behind the door but whom you see surprises you.  
“Adam?” You mutter to yourself then with one hand still drying your hair you unlock the door. “What happened? You forgot som-“ You don’t get to finish your sentence because Adam steps towards you, pulls you into his arms and kisses you passionately.  
Without letting you go he uses his leg to push the door to close and with one hand he locks it. You enjoy his kiss but you have some questions and you are very confused. You push Adam from you just enough for him to stop kissing you.  
“What happened?” You ask worried. Maybe something happened, something serious.   
Adam looks at you and licks his upper lip with a smirk.  
“Well I developed some photos from that camera I left here.” He says and you finally understand what this is about.  
“Did you… like them?” You ask with a smile and Adam slowly nods.  
“Very.” He pushes you against him with his palms on your lower back and you feel his erection already ready for you.  
“I can feel that.” You chuckle and let the towel from your hand drop on the floor. “You’re in time too, I was getting bored.” You playfully poke Adam’s chest and he smiles.  
“I’m here to rescue you from that.” He says making you smile even wider, then he kisses you again.  
On your way to your bedroom between kisses you two leave a trail of discarded clothes until you are both in your underwear. Once near to your bed Adam lays you down on it and crawls on top of you. He starts kissing your neck, slowly at first, but then with passion as his lust gets to him. His lips leave a path of kisses down your neck, between your breasts, your stomach and finally stop on the inner thigh of your left leg. You arch your neck and close your eyes as you slide your fingers into Adam’s hair. You can feel him bite down the hem of your panties and drag them down.  
“You’re teasing me.” You smile as you close your eyes.  
“Just a little bit.” Adam smiles as he kisses your knee and then spreads your legs. He’s kneeling on the floor as he puts your legs on his shoulders. “Just relax.” He whispers right over your sex and you let your hands fall by your sides.  
Adam starts with kisses, slow ones, making you shiver in anticipation. When you finally feel the tip of his tongue against your slit you bite your lip down and grab onto sheets under your fingers. With his tongue Adam travels up and down again and again, then starts drawing shapes. He circles your clit until your start moaning and slips his tongue inside of you making you arch your back. After just five minutes you are already panting.  
“Come here.” You raise your head to look at him and Adam raises his head, then smiles and crawls on top of you. When you reach out to push his underwear down he unhooks your bra and helps you take it off while kicking off last piece of clothing from his own body.  
You cup Adam’s face with your palms and pulls him into a passionate kiss, meeting his tongue with yours while Adam positions himself between your spread legs. You kiss for a while until you wrap your hands around Adam and gently drag your nails against his back letting him know that you don’t want to wait anymore. Adam smirks against your lips and catches your lower one with his teeth as he thrusts into you. Your eyes shoot open and you cry out from pleasure, but Adam is quick to kiss you again. He starts moving, pumping quickly, racing for his release because he can’t wait anymore either.  
Finally you stop kissing when you both run out of breath so you just close your eyes while Adam watches your face with pleasure washing over his body. You lock your ankles on his lower back letting him to get deeper inside of you and it makes him start moaning. You smile slightly to yourself; hearing Adam moan is the biggest turn on for you and you feel your climax closing in as Adam quickens his thrusts.  
You dig your nails into his back and push him against your body as you come and your bliss pushes Adam over the edge too. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and rides out his pleasure while you both fill bedroom with your voices.  
When he finally stops you don’t move for a moment, then finally Adam raises his head to look at you. His face is wet and hair is sticking to his forehead. You smile at him.  
“Was it worth it? To miss work like that.” You ask when you finally feel like you can talk and Adam gently laughs.  
“Yeah! Damn right it was worth it.” He laughs more and you roll your eyes with a smile.  
“You’re terrible.” You mutter not really thinking that and push him from yourself then sit up while Adam remains lying on the bed by your side with a smile on his lips. “Want something?” You ask as you look at him and he glances at the ceiling thinking then looks back at you.  
“A cigarette and a beer.” He finally says and you laugh then get out of the bed.  
“You know the rules – smoke only in the balcony. I’ll get the beer.” You walk to the door and pick up Adam’s shirt then pull it over your head.  
“Yeah I know.” He watches you as you lean to pick up the shirt then finally sits up.  
You glance at him over your shoulder and give him a wink making him laugh again, then when you disappear in the kitchen he gets out of the bed, pulls on his underwear and fishes pack of cigarettes from his jeans.  
He’s not going back to his apartment tonight and you both know it.


End file.
